Hunter Hunted
by Gianni Lee
Summary: Sabertooth has been tracking his prey for almost a week, but is there something more to this woman than meets the eye. Victor


**The Hunter Hunted**

Disclaimer (aka "Lawyer's Wet Dream"):

"Sabertooth" (aka "Victor Creed") is the proprietary character of Marvel Entertainment, Inc. ("Marvel"), neither I, nor this story, are affiliated Marvel or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor I do not receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative. Please note if I were affiliated with Marvel, I would have had a couple of shower scenes involving Sabertooth and Baby Oil – yummy!

A/N: I know that some of this may seem out of character for our favorite assassin; however, I was inspired to write this shortly after reading the "Mary Shelley Overdrive" mini series, hence the Bonnie references.

* * *

He's been hunting her for five days now, this bitch was elusive; she knew he was being hunted and was not going to be easy prey. Dark rain clouds closed about the bright full moon, like a filthy beggar's hand closing about a shiny silver dollar. The air thickened with the promise of rain, as a slow warm breeze toyed with his long blonde hair as followed the scent. Sirens screamed in the distance doing their best to cover the low rumble of thunderin the far distance, as solicitations of "looking for a date" and "hey baby" masked the faint crinkle of paper and plastic fluttering in the increasing breeze. Somewhere a can tumbled down the street only to be crushed under the wheels of a passing car. His wolf-amber eyes scanned the building; this is where the scent brought him, a dive called Sunset Suites. He shook his head, at the sight of the graffiti, cracked façade and black scorch marks rising up from the windows; even buildings can have scars. He was overwhelmed with the stench of urine, stale cigarettes, and cheap booze; he took a careful step around what he hoped was a wad of chewed gum on the carpet as he headed towards the dimly lit stairs. The scent beckoned him up, just as it guided him to this part of town, affectionately nick-named 'Downtown Hell' by both police and residents. The population of Downtown Hell consists mostly of drunken bums, homeless druggies, cheap whores and their abusive pimps. The only sirens ever heard here are those echoing from other parts of town; parts outside Downtown Hell, police don't come into this 12 block section of town. No one comes here, and no one really leaves, so it was interesting why his target chose to hide here. His boots making menacing hollow thuds as he climbed the creaking steps, he was keenly aware of the shift wood beneath the soles of his boots. Ripped blue jeans, a faded black tee-shirt and a flannel over shirt helped him blend in. Aged, and termite damaged wood creaked under his weight as he made his way the first floor. Her scent, as faint as it was, continued up past the first and second floors up to the third and final floor; and where it went he would follow. 

Wolf amber eyes carefully surveyed each door of the roach trap motel as he continued down the hall of the third floor, so far nothing out of the ordinary…couples arguing, a baby screaming, a whore getting beat by her pimp, people fucking, and one stabbing in progress he passed cheap door after cheap door. Yup, everything was normal…at least for this little slice of hell. The smells were even worse, sweat, lust, people getting high, everyone seemed to be smoking different brands of stale cigarettes and wearing every cheap perfume on the market, it was almost enough to make his eyes water. Maybe she was clever in choosing this building after all. But then something caught his attention, the smell of Dove soap and steamy water, her scent was getting stronger as he approached the end of the hall. He stopped at the door, room C-25, and breathed in her smell. It was here; the faint smell of Dove soap, and clove cigarettes but beneath it all was the faintly cinnamon musky scent that was her. Through the door he heard a shower turn off, and pipes groaning in protest, listening beyond the noise in the hall he heard the sounds of a hair dryer. Now was his chance, the 'lock' was so easy to pick a child could have picked it with a plastic fork, the door swung open with a soft whine of metal against metal, and he slipped into the darkened room. She gave no indication of noticing the intrusion, he listened to her calm heart beat and breathing as he quietly closed the door.

The only light in the room was coming from the bathroom at the far end of the small one room apartment and the soft flickering glow of the neon sign on the building next door; his target stood there, her eyes closed as she continued drying her hair, sweetly oblivious to his presence. But something wasn't quite right, it was too easy, for five days she's been half a step ahead, and now she was making huge mistakes. He breathed in the scent of the room, searching for possible weapons. The familiar smell of gun oil seemed to come from the dresser to his left, defiantly out of her reach. Sniffing again he detected metal, traces of blood and leather, possibly a knife, but could not locate the source. Sensing a trap, he crept closer, not making a sound. Once he was at the bathroom door she exploded into action, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the bathtub, which to his surprise was filled with water. As she swept his feet from under him, but he twisted, catching himself on the side of the tub as he saw the hair dryer splash into the water he was suppose to have landed in.

_Clever. _Sabertooth thought as he threw himself back away from the electrified water and out the bathroom. She had only gotten a couple of steps before he grabbed her, as the light bulb in the bathroom exploded from the electrical overload.

She twisted in his grasp, slamming the palm of her hand into his solar plexus, almost knocking the wind from him, but instead of his grip loosening, as she intended, it tightened. She stiffened the fingers of her free hand, and hit a pressure point in his arm, almost immediately he released her. Immediately she shifted her weight and demonstrated an impressive side kick, catching him not only off guard, but also in the chest. Sabertooth stumbled back as she landed heavily on her foot, throwing her weight into a back fisted punch. He easily blocked the blow with his hands then used her outstretched arm to spin her, throwing her off balance. He swung a fist, intending to catch her in the temple; however, she ducked down as she spun, and brought her fist into his gut. He doubled over; she grabbed him, by the back of his neck and brought his forehead into contact with her knee. His vision blurred, as she stammered back the faint scent of Dove soap told him she was trying to run past him, going for the gun in the dresser, instinctively he reached out successfully grabbing her arm and threw her back into the room. She hit the bathroom doorframe with a resounding thud and a cry of pain. Sabertooth shook his head, clearing his vision in time to see her struggle to get to all fours. He quickly closed the distance between them, he grabbed her hair and hauled her to her feet, she took the opening and stabbed him in the ribs with a small knife she must have had hidden in the bathroom. Throwing his head back he roared in pain, and grabbed the hilt of the knife, trapping her hand in the process. A low terrifying growl escaped from clenched teeth as he pulled the knife from his flank, taking a small sense of joy in the fear he saw in her face. He herded her towards the bed, she shrieked, demanding he let her go, instead he bent her over the bed and tearing a strip from the cheap sheet and tying her wrists together.

"Guan-yin Xaio." He growled quietly into her ear. "You were quite the hunt." He continued, as he pulled her to her feet then he produced a cell phone from his pocket. She twisted, using her shoulder to knock the small device from his hand, which bounced on the stiff bed. She was shouting something in Chinese; he grabbed her tiny neck with one massive hand, the tips of his claws barely breaking the skin.

"I could kill you now." He snarled in a low frustrated tone. "And if I did, no one here would care. Understand?"

She must have, because she stopped moving, and stopped shouting. Victor picked up the cell phone and pressed the speed dial button for his contact. Guan-yin huffed angrily, but he could smell the sharp, metallic scent of fear. He still had his claws about her throat when she backed into him and began massaging his crotch. This he was not expecting, and momentarily forgot he was on the phone, until the voice on the other end spoke.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"I have her." Victor said, forcing his attention to focus.

"Impressive, Victor, they were not expecting it to be this quick." She ran her nails along his growing cock through his jeans, bringing him to a full erection quickly, and for the first time he realized that she was still naked from her shower. "I need to make some arrangements, call me back in five minutes." The voice said, pulling him back to business.

He closed the phone, severing the connection. He looked down at Guan-yin. She was a good foot shorter than he, and pure Chinese by the look of her. Lovely exotic eyes now closed. Dainty lips parted slightly hinting her pink tongue as rolled her head on his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked in an intimidating tone, watching her small breasts rise and fall as her breaths became deeper, shuddering softly as she exhaled.

"If hands busy, Mr. Victor know I leave ropes alone." She innocently explained in broken English. He wasn't surprised she knew his name; she could have heard it from the phone. Her hands continuing to fondle him, as her body writhed against him. His hand left her throat and slid down her chest, squeezing her small breast, pulling a moan from her. He grabbed her silky raven hair and pulled her head, he bend down and placed soft bites upon her small taunt neck. Again she whimpered, her hands began working him faster despite their confinement. He could smell her excitement as he heard her heart pounding within her delicate frame. She looked so small and delicate it was almost as if he could snap her in half with one hand. He suddenly pushed her away.

"You won't escape me that way." He said, she turned and looked at him with those dark exotic eyes.

"Mr. Victor, take me back?" she asked, her body illuminated by the blue flickering neon from the liquor store next door.

"Maybe." He answered, slightly amused by her calling him 'Mr. Victor.' She stepped close and rose up on her toes to try and look him in the eyes. But she still had to tilt her head back to look into his amber eyes.

"Guan-yin not want go back." She said softly, her voice on the edge of pleading.

"Not my call." He said in flat, yet determined tone. She looked down, nodding slightly, accepting her fate with a poise he rarely saw in his prey. Knowing her death was close, probably even at his hands; she continued to hold onto her dignity and grace, something Victor actually respected.

She rolled his eyes up to him, "Mr. Victor kiss Guan-yin?" She whispered her voice steady.

Before he answered she suddenly moved forward and placed a sudden kiss on his lips, he paused, caught off guard. Her lips were soft and warm, he could taste her cinnamon toothpaste as her tongue slipped into his mouth, braving his fangs. He allowed himself only a second to enjoy that kiss, wrapped his hands around her waist, amazed at how his hands almost completely encircled her. The sudden though that she was deliberately tricking him into lowering his guard popped into his head; again pushing her back. "I'm not letting you escape." He said opening the phone and hitting redial.

As the phone rang Guan-yin sank to her knees and using her teeth and tongue to unbutton and then unzip his jeans. He watched as she continued to use her mouth to pull down his pants and took him into her mouth. He rolled his head back a low guttural groan escaping his lips as the phone continued to ring, his free hand now tangling in raven silk at the back of her head.

"Talk to me." Victor demanded when the line was answered.

"Half of your fee has been deposited." The voice explained her tongue and teeth doing their best to distract him.

"And the other half?" his voice sounded calm and collected, despite her teasing the head of his throbbing cock with her teeth.

"To be deposited upon delivery."

"Where?" He closed his eyes, his grip on her hair tightened, as she worked faster. He had to concentrate to keep his breathing normal in spite of his racing heart. Images of bending her over the pressboard dresser, and slamming into her filled his mind, the scent of her lust began filling the room.

"The same location you accepted your contract."

"When?" Victor asked his tone still did not betray him; despite her best efforts otherwise. He clenched his teeth as her lips and tongue began teasing his balls. That delicate pink tongue of hers was flicking his sack before making a trail from the base of his cock to the head. The sounds of pleasure from the room next door, a woman moaning and screaming in ecstasy from the room above only enhanced his arousal. She began working his cock as though it were the first meal she'd had in weeks.

"Tomorrow morning. I hope you do not have a problem babysitting."

"Tomorrow morning." Victor confirmed, again the phone closed, finding the resolve to again pull her away.

"Guan-yin not want go back." She repeated, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"I gotta take you back." He said, suddenly discovering that he too did not want to take her back.

_What is wrong with me?_ He angrily thought. _She is not the first woman I've hunted. I've even killed women without as much as a second glance!_ _She's not even the first to try using sex in exchange for mercy. So what the fuck is wrong with me!_ _She is only human_.

At least according to his contact, but had proven to be cunning, clever and even dangerous. She was a thief and killer, but was there something more to her. It would have taken someone more than human to avoid him for so long, and to fight him as well as she had.

_Bonnie was only human too, and it only took her a few minutes to get under your skin._ He suddenly thought; then immediately pushed that thought away. _This is different, this is a job._

She looked down, slowly rising to her feet, "They kill Guan-yin slowly." She explained her voice trembling ever so slightly.

"You stole from them. You killed some of them, they want retribution." He explained in a soft tone, running his hand through her shoulder length black hair. She rolled those dark eyes up and looked hungrily into his.

"Guan-yin ask Mr. Victor for favor before taking me back?" She quietly asked. Something in the sentence struck him as odd. Was she hinting at a stronger understanding of the English language then she'd led him to believe?

"Maybe." He said, hesitant to answer her.

"Make me feel alive." She quietly requested, rising to tip toes so her perk nipples were barely brushing against his body as he looked down at her. "Fuck me hard." She whispered.

In a sudden, unexplainable motion he grabbed her arms and pulled her close her lips pressed to his an explosion of passion, his tongue pushing past her teeth. Her tongue explored his mouth with a desperate passion as he consumed hers, taking in the taste of her mouth burning it into his memory; cinnamon and clove lacing the musky taste of her. She rolled her head back, sighing softly as his lips explored her collar bone and neck. He gently ran claws down her back, leaving angry red welts with a few drops of blood dotting in their path, she grunted in a pleasure that bordered on pain. He ran his hands down the swell of her ass, cupping the cheeks and effortlessly lifting her up to his level. She gasped at his strength and wrapped both arms and legs about him, her bonds falling to the floor. She grabbed his hair pulling his head back, placing not so delicate bites on his right shoulder near the neck. A low growl of approval escaped his lips; she began pulling at his shirts almost frantic to feel his skin against hers. Suddenly she found herself flying through the air as he tossed her onto the bed; he stripped off his clothes. She landed on the squeaky bed with a soft gasp and instant before he leapt onto the end of the bed.

He crouched at the end of the bed, naked and growling, looking very much like a hungry animal as he growled in excitement his feral amber eyes fading to white, even the pupil seemed to disappear. Flickering blue glow from a dying neon sign would briefly illuminate the dangerous assassin hovering over her. She looked at him with eager, lustful eyes a hint of fear adding to her longing.

"Watch me." She whispered as she lay back, one hand fondling her breasts as the other hand slid down her abdomen and tentatively began fingering her clit. Victor's claws dug into the mattress as he watched her masturbate, her voice mixing with the voices from the two women across hall, her hips gently rising and falling as her fingers deftly moved about her hot moist lips. His white eyes practically glowing in the near dark room as her legs speared farther apart as her other hand joined the first, her voice now a little louder as her pleasure mounted. He kept the beast at bay watching her hips rising farther off the creaking bed as she tried to push her head deeper into the pillow, crying out ecstasy.

Her small breasts quivering as she bit her lip, suppressing that final cry as her orgasm shook her tiny body. Then suddenly Victor was upon her, he wanted to hear the scream she was holding back. Pinning her hands above her head, his hand replaced hers, stretching her climax out longer, determined to make her scream. She writhed and squirmed beneath him, moaning and groaning, but refusing to scream.

He quickly slipped inside her; she cried out and wrapped her legs about him, pulling him in deeper. Her nails dug deep into his back as she whimpered and begged. He growled into her ear as his hips began to move, slowly at first. She was speaking softly and hurriedly in Chinese, he didn't have to know the language to understand the gist of what she was saying. His hands explored her body as he continued to crash repeatedly into her, her voice spiraling louder as he would pullout, almost completely and slam forcibly back into her again and again. The cheap metal headboard slamming rhythmically into the wall, cracking the plaster as the bedsprings continued to squeak.

"Oh Mr. Victor" she breathlessly moaned. He buried himself into her and stopped moving, she whimpered and whined, grinding her hips against his trying in vain to urge him to continue, she bit her lip and ran her nails down his back, drawing blood in the process. He rolled his head back and grunted in pleasure; he liked a little pain with sex and apparently so did Guan-yin. But unlike him, she would carry his marks for more than a few hours.

He lowered his weight onto her, pushing her deeper into the bed as she continued to buck and squirm beneath him, grinding her hips into him, desperate for the pleasure to continue. He grabbed her hands and ripped off another portion of the sheet and tied her hands the headboard, when he was close enough she bit his chest. Her teeth dug deep into the muscle without piercing the skin, he bared his fangs; his eyes closed in bliss, as his chest was practically vibrating from the rumbling of his growl. She released him, and even in the dimly lit room she could see the perfect indentation of her teeth in his firm pectoral muscle. He had to restrain himself from biting her in return, even though she begged to feel his teeth on her skin; he knew the type of damage his fangs could inflict and his commission included her to be "undamaged" upon delivery. He rolled his head to look into her face, as he barred his fangs menacingly, she gasped at the sight. The bitter metallic scent of fear her fear mingled with the sweet essence of her lust. Again she writhed beneath him, the danger of his fangs made her wetter, her legs tightened about him.

He nuzzled her neck, carefully scraping her soft skin with the sharp points of his teeth, she whimpered and struggled; Victor grabbed her tiny hips and pinned her down, his throbbing cock still buried deep within her hot core. Almost delicately he licked the salty sweat from neck, softly biting her ear lobe as he shifted his body, deliberately rubbing her aching clit her reaction was both vocal and physical. She jerked and pierced her ear on his fang it was a small wound, barely noticeable, but she would carry it her for the rest of her life. She whimpered for more. He smiled and moved his mouth to her ear, his lips brushing against her ear as she spoke a single word.

"Scream." He ordered his voice deep and gruff from his own wanting. He could feel the muscled in her cheek move as she smiled.

"Then fuck me harder." She countered through clenched teeth, challenging him to let loose his control. He sat back, still holding her hips as savagely hammered her, each thrust more vicious then the last. Her voice grew louder, drowning out the whore upstairs and hushing the love-making lesbians across the hall. He held her tightly, her body barely touching the bed as he continued to slam into her as hard as he could, she grabbed the cheap headboard, her knuckles turning white as he continued his assault her voice crying for more, her legs unable to wrap about him as his thrusting was hard an brutal.

"Victor!" She cried out, her muscles tightening about him as he savagely impaled her over and over again. "Fuck me!" she screamed, the headboard cracking the plaster, pieces of his falling onto and around her. Her orgasm was sudden, every muscles stiffening and tightening, again she bit her bottom lips holding back the last scream. He almost roared as the abrupt contraction of her muscles resulted in him exploding into her with one final thrust.

Victor had left her tied to the bed as she slept; taking the added measure of securing her ankles to the footboard. He had dressed quietly, and sat in nearby chair to watch her sleep. He listened to the perfect soothing rhythm of her breathing for the past three hours; the sun would be up soon. He did not want to take her back, but there was little doubt that he would. He could not think of anyway she could live or escape without it tarnishing his reputation, and in his business a rep was everything.

He had never encountered a woman like her, and he doubted he ever would again. He breathed in deeply, taking in her scent closing his wolf eyes for the span of a heartbeat relishing everything tied to the essence of her. He quietly sighed, trying not to think of the slow painful death that awaited her. Perhaps he could finish her off, make it quick, painless, then what to do for a cover story?

_What the FUCK are you thinking Creed! _Victor mentally scolded himself. _You're going soft over a frail! A FUCKING FRAIL! I am the Sabertooth! I am the world's deadliest assassin! I have hunted and killed plenty of frails! I have no feelings! I care for no one! _He mentally screamed as he sat motionless in the chair, almost willing the sun not to rise.

_Then why am I sitting here, watching her sleep? _He asked, trying to fool himself into believing it was so she would not escape, but was it? He knows he does not love this woman, but she made an impression, not an easy task. She held her own against him, and never begged for mercy. She got under his skin, like Bonnie.

As the soft glow of a new day began filling the small, dingy room the predawn grey replacing the flickering neon. A shaft of morning light illuminated her delicate face. Exotic eyes fluttered opened and quickly found him, watching him watch her.

"We have to leave soon." He finally said after a moment of silence.

"I know." She whispered, smiling softly.

"Why are you smiling? Do you know how they will kill you?" Almost angry at how calmly she was dealing with her impending death.

"I will escape. I always do." She explained with a small smile, using perfect English, only the barest hint of an accent. Victor was not surprised at her mastery of the English language he had been dropping hints last night. Occasionally slipping and saying 'I' instead of 'Guan-yin' as she had earlier.

"I don't think you will this time." He countered, trying to sound matter-of-fact and succeeding to a point.

"Never underestimate the wiles of a determined woman." She said with a mischievous smile, but there was definite fear in her eyes.

"They don't know you're a mutant, do they?" He said suddenly in a cold voice, his observations catching her off guard. "That's why you've been able to escape." Victor calmly finished, he was not smiling as he spoke, watching her grin fade as he picked up her jeans, sweater and bra from the second chair and dropped them on the bed as he approached her, slashing her restraints with his claws.

"Get dressed." He ordered. She complied without hesitation, even allowing him to tie her hands and ankles before hefting her up over his shoulder and crawling out the window onto the rusting fire escape. He jumped to the ground, three stories below, and landed with the grace of a cat. He proceeded to carry her to his car, parked two alleys away. He opened the trunk and set her down on her feet, taking a moment to cup her face and place an uncharacteristically gentle kiss on her lips.

"If you can escape from these men, I will not hunt you for them a second time." He said, then lifted her up and placed her in the trunk and quietly, almost casually closed it. His entire drive back their restaurant was silent; keeping a careful eye on the trunk looking for any signs of escape. Looking, or hoping?

The forty-five minute drive to the drop off point went too quickly for Victor's liking; he casually drove around to the back receiving area of the building, where four men stood waiting for him. He didn't speak a single word as he climbed from the car and eyed the four men; the first was the voice on the phone, the man who hired him. The second was, presumably from the laptop he has set up on an over turned trash can, the accountant. The other two, were simple thugs, a gun each in matching shoulder holsters.

"Miss. Xaio?" Boss-man asked. Silently Victor moved to the trunk and opened it. Much to his surprise she was still there, but not as he left her. Her hands were now secured before her and a single strip of duct tape covered her mouth, she had a plan and she winked at him. His face was emotionless as he lifted her out, cradling her close to his chest as he carried her to one of the waiting goon. Goon 1 unceremoniously gathered her up and took her inside, while Goon 2 waited beside the accountant. Victor stood and watched the accountant type away on the laptop.

"Done." The accountant said softly, and with that Victor climbed back into his car and drove away.

Three Days Later:

Victor liked this little tavern it was quiet, it was dark and the food was decent…so what if the service occasionally sucked. He finished off his beer and began working on the half eaten portion of his lunch. A timid young man who reeked of fear approached and set down a second beer. Victor looked at the beverage, and then glared at the man.

"I didn't order this." he said, tapping the glass bottle with this cheap steak knife making it clear he did not appreciate the interruption.

"Ye-yes sir. Th- The woman at…at the bar." Victor glanced at the bar, no one was sitting there; he looked back at the trembling man, who was holding out a folded piece of paper. Victor snatched the paper and waved the man away. With an annoyed sigh he unfolded the note and read the single line written in neat cursive letters, a woman's penmanship.

_I owe you a scream._

Victor smiled as he folded the note and slipped it into his pocket. She had escaped, and even more impressive she had tracked him down. He casually finished his meal, giving her the head start she would desperately need before the hunt began anew.


End file.
